universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pantera Negra (filme)
Pantera Negra é um filme de super-herói de 2018, baseado no super-herói de mesmo nome da Marvel Comics. É sequência de Vingadores: Era de Ultron e Capitão América: Guerra Civil, além de ser o décimo oitavo filme do Universo Cinematográfico Marvel e o sexto da Fase Três. Foi lançado internacionalmente em 13 de fevereiro de 2018 e nos Estados Unidos em 16 de fevereiro de 2018. O filme é dirigido por Ryan Coogler e estrela Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra, Michael B. Jordan como N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger, Lupita Nyong'o como Nakia, Danai Gurira como Okoye, Martin Freeman como Everett Ross, Angela Bassett como Ramonda, Forest Whitaker como Zuri, Andy Serkis como Ulysses Klaue, Winston Duke como M'Baku, Daniel Kaluuya como W'Kabi, Letitia Wright como Shuri e John Kani como T'Chaka. Sinopse Após os eventos de Capitão América: Guerra Civil, T'Challa retorna para sua casa, a reclusa e tecnologicamente avançada nação africana de Wakanda, para servir como o novo líder de seu país. Entretanto, T'Challa logo descobre que seu trono é desafiado por facções dentro de seu próprio país. Quando dois inimigos conspiram para destruir Wakanda, o herói conhecido como Pantera Negra precisa se unir ao agente da CIA Everett K. Ross e membros das Dora Milaje, as forças especiais de Wakanda, para prevenir que o país seja arrastado a uma guerra mundial.New Black Panther Synopsis Revealed Elenco *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa/Pantera Negra **Ashton Tyler como jovem T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan como N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens **Seth Carr como jovem N'Jadaka *Lupita Nyong'o como Nakia **Lidya Jewett como jovem Nakia *Letitia Wright como Shuri *Danai Gurira como Okoye *Martin Freeman como Everett Ross *Angela Bassett como Ramonda *Forest Whitaker como Zuri **Denzel Whitaker como jovem Zuri *Andy Serkis como Ulysses Klaue *Winston Duke como M'Baku *Florence Kasumba como Ayo *Daniel Kaluuya como W'Kabi *Sterling K. Brown como N'Jobu *John Kani como T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani como jovem T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be como Linda *David S. Lee como Limbani *Sydelle Noel como Xoliswa *Danny Sapani como M'Kathu *Dorothy Steel como Anciã da Tribo Mercante *Connie Chiume como Anciã da Tribo Mineradora *Isaach De Bankolé como Ancião da Tribo do Rio *Alexis Rhee como Sophia *Francesca Faridany como Thomas *Stan Lee como apostador sedento *Trevor Noah como Griot *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes (cena pós-créditos) *Ator desconhecido como Dave Aparições Lugares *Wakanda **Cidade Dourada ***CidadelaThe Art of Black Panther ***Centro Médico de Wakanda **Amanzi Kwakhona Umlambo ***Cataratas do GuerreiroMarvel teases first Black Panther footage **Cidade dos Mortos‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie **Aldeia da Fronteira **Terra Jabari‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Gorilla City **Monte Bashenga‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Laboratório da Shuri ***Grande Monte **Aldeia do Rio *Floresta Sambisa, Nigéria *Londres, Inglaterra **Museu da Grã-Bretanha *Busan, Coreia do Sul **Casino do Mercado Jagalchi **Prisão secreta sul-coreana da CIA *Oakland, Califórnia **Esconderijo de N'Jobu **Centro de Ajuda Internacional Wakandano *Viena, Áustria **Centro Internacional de Viena *Plano Ancestral *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mencionada) *Annapolis, Maryland (mencionada) *Kansas (mencionado) *Cidade de Nova York, Nova York (mencionada) *Quênia (mencionado) *Gana (mencionado) *Benim (mencionado) *América do Sul (mencionada) *Joanesburgo, África do Sul (mencionado) *Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts (mencionado) *Afeganistão (mencionado) *Iraque (mencionado) *Hong Kong, China (mencionado) *Índia (mapa) *Nepal (mapa) *Paquistão (mapa) *Butão (mapa) Eventos *Resgate de Nakia *Assalto ao Museu da Grã-Bretanha *Coroação de T'Challa *Apreensão de Ulysses Klaue *Campanha de Erik Killmonger **Assassinato de Ulysses Klaue **Coroação de Erik Killmonger **Batalha do Monte Bashenga **Duelo no Grande Monte *Assasinato de N'Jobu (flashback) *Bombardeio no Centro Internacional de Viena (flashback) *Ataque a Wakanda (mencionado) *Batalha de Sokovia (mencionada) Itens *Vibranium **Hábitos da Pantera **Anéis reais wakandanos **Contas Kimoyo **Lâminas Anelares **Manoplas de Vibranium **Tênis **Contas de PEM **Contas Kimoyo de acesso remoto **Lança de Vibranium **Lança Sônica *Lança de Bashenga *Braço prostético de Ulysses Klaue *Erva Coração *Madeira Jabari Veículos *Royal Talon Flyer *Trem Maglev Wakandano *Voador Dragão * * * * *Motos Aéreas (mencionadas) * (mencionada) Criaturas *Cães *Rinocerontes brancos **M20Pantera Negra - Comentários do Diretor * * * s * s * s (mencionados) * s (mencionadas, cena deletada) Organizações *Tribos wakandanas **Tribo Dourada **Tribo da Fronteira **Tribo do Rio **Tribo Jabari **Tribo Mineradora **Tribo Mercante *Dora Milaje *War Dogs *Guarda Real Wakandana *Conselho Tribal *Grupo de Design Wakandano *CIA *Organização das Nações Unidas * * *Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos (mencionada) *United States Navy SEALs (mencionados) * (mencionado) Menções *Azzuri *Badu *Bast *Hanuman *Helmut Zemo *Mãe de Erik Killmonger *Filhos de M'Baku *Filhos de Okoye e W'Kabi (cena deletada) * * *'' '' * * * * Referências Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Filmes da Fase Três Categoria:Pantera Negra (filme) Categoria:Filmes lançados